What's The Meaning of Happiness?
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: "Apakah arti kebahagiaan itu? Apakah kebahagiaan itu rasanya sama seperti kue yang sedang saya makan saat ini?" Pertanyaan dari L itu membuat Light harus memikirkan jawaban yang berbeda. Bagaimanapun kebahagiaan setiap orang tidaklah sama. Special fic for L's Birthday Event.


Disclamer: Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata.

Warning: Modified Canon agar sesuai dengan alur cerita yang saya buat.

Special fic for L's Birthday Event.

* * *

><p><strong>What's The Meaning of Happiness?<strong>

* * *

><p>Mungkin hanya orang tertentu yang mengenal sosok L sebagai detektif ternama yang bisa menyelesaikan kasus apapun dengan caranya sendiri dan tanpa bantuan polisi, bahkan kau bisa menghitung orang yang mengenal sosoknya hanya dengan hitungan jari. Sosok yang sangat misterius seperti L ini bagaikan manusia yang berjalan di kegelapan malam, hanya sebuah cahaya bernama "keadilan" yang masih membuatnya berada di jalan yang benar. Jika ditelusuri lebih lanjut maka kita akan mengetahui sedikit rahasia dari sosok L, ia adalah seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan kantung mata yang cukup membuatnya terlihat seperti seseorang yang mengalami kurang tidur karena terlalu banyak berpikir untuk memecahkan kasus-kasus yang dihadapinya. Pemuda yang terlihat tidak begitu terurus memang, tapi dialah detektif profesional.<p>

L yang selama ini selalu bergerak sendiri memutuskan untuk mulai bekerja sama dengan kepolisian Jepang untuk menghadapi kasus pembunuhan besar-besaran yang dilakukan oleh Kira, sosok pembunuh yang sampai sekarang tidak diketahui apa motif di balik tindakannya. L hanya bisa menerka bahwa Kira ini adalah sosok yang tidak ingin mengakui kekalahannya dan akan terus melakukan pembunuhan dengan membawa nama "keadilan".

Sebenarnya keadilan seperti apa yang ingin dibangun oleh Kira?

Kasus seperti ini jika tidak dipikirkan secara matang hanya akan membuatnya berputar-putar pada satu poros sehingga ia tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan kasus ini, dan demi menenangkan pikirannya ia selalu memakan makanan manis. Siapa yang menyangka seseorang seperti L akan menyukai makanan manis? Jangan salah, begitu-begitu L adalah pecinta makanan manis yang sangat hebat. Ia sanggup memakan banyak kue di saat yang bersamaan, ia selalu mengatakan semua itu demi mendukungnya agar bisa berpikir lebih jernih lagi. Belum lagi dengan posisi duduknya yang berbeda dari orang kebanyakan, memang orang jenius memiliki sikap yang berbeda dari orang kebanyakan.

"Light-kun, saya penasaran."

Satu kalimat dari L itu berhasil membuat putra sulung keluarga Yagami menoleh ke arahnya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan datar, pemuda berambut cokelat itu berada dalam pengawasan L secara langsung sehingga berada di markas dan memakai borgol yang terikat dengan tangan L agar tidak bisa melakukan tindakan yang gegabah.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Ryuuzaki?"

L yang menatap Light dengan tatapan datar hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengambil salah satu kue cokelat yang berada di meja untuk dimakan dengan perlahan. Light hanya bisa memperhatikan cara L memakan makanan manis yang menurutnya sudah berada dalam taraf berlebih tapi ia tidak ingin banyak berkomentar tentang selera pemuda itu. Untuk apa ia merepotkan diri dengan hal kecil seperti itu? Yang ada di pikirannya adalah bagaimana cara untuk segera menghabisi L tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun.

Licik? Memang, karena ia adalah Kira.

"Menurut Light-kun, apakah arti kebahagiaan itu?"

"Eh?"

Light memang tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran L, detik ini sosok pemuda berambut hitam itu membicara suatu hal lalu di detik berikutnya ia membicarakan hal lain. Light masih ingat bahwa sejak tadi L membicarakan tentang kasus Kira yang terjadi dan bertukar pendapat dengannya tapi ia tidak mengerti kenapa arah pembicaraan ini tiba-tiba berubah 180 derajat dari yang seharusnya. Kenapa pertanyaan itu yang harus muncul saat ini?

"Jawab saja Light-kun. Menurutmu apakah arti kebahagiaan itu? Apakah kebahagiaan itu rasanya sama seperti kue yang sedang saya makan saat ini?"

Light terdiam mendengar pertanyaan L itu dan merasa pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan yang konyol. Kenapa pemuda itu harus mempertanyakan masalah seperti itu di saat seperti ini? Apalagi membandingkannya dengan sebuah makanan manis yang terasa tidak begitu berarti bagi Light. Ia memang tidak pernah bisa mengerti jalan pikiran rivalnya itu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Ryuuzaki? Tentu saja kebahagiaan jauh lebih besar jika dibandingkan dengan makanan manis yang kau makan." jawab Light santai.

"Begitukah? Saya ingin mendengar pendapat Light-kun tentang kebahagiaan, apakah Kira bisa menjawab pertanyaan seperti ini?" gumam L langsung.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali bahwa aku ini bukanlah Kira."

"Tapi saya belum bisa mempercayaimu, Light-kun."

"Begitukah? Ahahaha..."

Light hanya tertawa mendengar pendapat L dan pemuda berambut hitam itu menoleh ke arahnya, ia memperhatikan dengan detail reaksi seperti apa yang Light perlihatkan. Ia hanya menatap pemuda yang lebih muda dengan tatapan datar dan tersenyum tipis saat melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Light bahwa dirinya merasa terganggu.

"Kurasa ada saatnya seseorang merasa terganggu, bukan begitu Light-kun?" gumam L.

"Tentu saja Ryuuzaki. Sama saja seperti kau mengusik kesenangan seseorang, ada orang yang membiarkanmu dan ada juga yang tidak menyukainya dan akan melakukan apapun agar tidak ada orang yang menghalanginya." ujar Light.

"Begitu, itu pemikiran yang bagus Kira."

"Kau!"

"Saya sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana menjabarkan arti kebahagiaan secara detail, tapi yang kutahu kebahagiaan adalah perasaan dimana seseorang merasa dirinya menemukan sesuatu yang membuat hatinya senang, sama saja seperti ketika melakukan hal yang disukai. Lain ceritanya bagi Kira, mungkin kebahagiaan baginya adalah menghabisi semua orang yang menghalangi jalannya."

Ucapan L itu membuat Light merasa tersindir, tapi tentu saja ia mampu menyembunyikan perubahan mimik wajahnya agar tidak dicurigai oleh L. Sang pemuda berambut hitam terlihat tidak begitu memperhatikan sikap Light dan sudah menghabiskan satu loyang kue yang tersedia di meja, ia bahkan mulai mengambil kue berikutnya yang berada di sisi meja lainnya dan mulai memakannya begitu saja.

"Bagi saya kebahagiaan adalah ketika saya bisa memakan semua makanan manis buatan Watari juga yang dijual di banyak toko, saya tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan makanan yang dibuat dengan sepenuh hati." ujar L yang melahap kue cokelat miliknya dan melirik ke arah Light.

"Bagiku kebahagiaan adalah ketika menjadi murid dengan prestasi yang baik dan membanggakan keluarga juga menjadi populer di kalangan banyak orang, lagipula akulah putra sulung keluarga Yagami yang diharapkan bisa meraih prestasi dengan mudahnya. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan keluargaku begitu saja, apalagi dengan spekulasi konyolmu yang menganggapku adalah Kira."

"Kau terlihat sedikit sombong, Light-kun."

"Begitukah? Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya saja, tidak bermaksud untuk menyombongkan diriku."

L mendengarkan ucapan Light dengan seksama, ia memang mengetahui segala latar belakang Light yang cerdas dan dianggap sebagai anak yang membanggakan orangtuanya. Light yang seperti itu sangat populer dan dikagumi oleh banyak orang, bahkan L harus mengakui bahwa ia menyukai pribadi Light yang terlihat sempurna.

Tapi terlihat sempurna bukan berarti sepenuhnya sempurna, di balik kesempurnaan itu pasti ada satu kecacatan yang bisa berakibat fatal. L ingin menggali semua informasi tentang Light dan menemukan celah agar pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu memahami apa arti kehidupan yang sesungguhnya. Kehidupan yang terlihat sempurna seperti hidup Light itu hampir tidak mungkin, pasti ada beberapa masalah yang ada tetapi tidak diungkapkan ke publik.

"Kalau kau bisa mempertahankan pendapatmu mengenai kebahagiaan itu kurasa hidupmu sudah cukup bahagia." ucap L yang memperhatikan layar yang tertera di depannya.

"Tidak, aku belum puas dengan pencapaian seperti sekarang. Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang meraih posisi lebih tinggi lagi." ujar Light.

"Jika terlalu berambisi kau akan terjatuh dengan keras, Light-kun."

L memperhatikan wajah Light dengan seksama dan mendekati pemuda berambut cokelat itu, Light terkejut ketika jarak wajah mereka hanya terpisah beberapa senti saja. Posisi ini sangat tidak menguntungkan untuk Light, kenapa juga mereka harus berada dalam posisi seperti ini? Bisa menimbulkan kesalahpahaman jika mereka dilihat oleh orang lain.

"Apa maumu, Ryuuzaki?" tanya Light.

"Ah? Saya hanya ingin mengetahui apa tatapan matamu memiliki makna tersembunyi." jawab L santai.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Hmm, kurasa Light-kun bisa menjadi seseorang yang menunjukkan pada saya apa arti dari kebahagiaan."

"Eh?"

"Iya, karena kau sangat yakin dengan kebahagiaan yang kau sebutkan kurasa kau bisa berbagi pengalaman dengan saya. Atau kau ingin belajar sesuatu dari saya?"

L tidak melepaskan pandangan matanya dari sosok Light itu, seolah-olah ia seperti ingin melihat lebih dalam sisi seorang Yagami Light. Light langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan L itu dan tersenyum, tidak lama terdengar suara tawa dari pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

"Ahahahaha, apa-apaan itu Ryuuzaki? Jika kau hanya bercanda kurasa sebaiknya dihentikan. Kurasa tidak perlu aku memberitahumu tentang kebahagiaan itu karena hal itu bagi setiap orang adalah hal yang berbeda, tidak mungkin kebahagiaanku sama dengan kebahagiaanmu."

"Kita 'kan tidak tahu, Light-kun. Bisa saja dengan kamu melakukan hal itu saya mengetahui sisi lain dari dirimu, sisi seorang Kira."

Light tampak tidak senang mendengar ucapan L yang kembali menyudutkannya dan menuduhnya sebagai Kira, tidak mudah memang melepas kecurigaan detektif seperti L itu. Meski Light berhasil membuktikan dirinya tidak bersalah tetap saja L masih menganggap bahwa Light adalah Kira.

"Jika aku adalah Kira, aku tidak akan mendekatimu seperti ini dan memutuskan untuk segera menghabisimu. Tapi nyatanya sekarang kita terikat seperti ini dan kejahatan di luar sana masih terus berjalan, tidak mungkin Kira bisa membunuh dengan bebas jika terikat seperti ini."

"Perkiraan yang bagus, Light-kun. Kau memang pemuda yang diharapkan, aku semakin tertarik padamu."

Anggap saja Light tidak mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan L tadi, entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit risih mendengar ucapan itu tapi di satu sisi ia merasakan aura yang berbeda dari L. Cara berbicara L sudah mulai berubah sejak mengucapkan kalimat itu. Light berusaha mengusir pemikiran aneh dari benaknya dan memutuskan untuk fokus dengan tujuan utamanya untuk menghabisi L. Ia tidak ingin pemuda seperti L terus-menerus hidup.

"Kuanggap ucapanmu tadi hanya bercanda, kau tahu aku merasa sedikit risih."

"Begitukah Light-kun? Jika aku tidak bercanda apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Eh? Aku─"

Light terdiam ketika L mendekatkan wajahnya dan lagi-lagi jarak wajah mereka hanya terlihat beberapa senti saja, mendadak wajah Light sedikit memerah dan ia berdehem agar L segera menjauhkan wajahnya itu. Ia melirik ke arah L dan melihat ekspresi yang sangat berbeda dari pemuda berambut hitam itu, sebuah senyuman yang terlihat berbeda.

"Aku ingin Light-kun menjadi seseorang yang berarti bagiku agar kau bisa memberitahuku apa kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya."

"Eh?! Kau kira aku ini apa?"

Tentu saja Light merasa tidak senang dengan ucapan itu yang seperti menyuruhnya untuk tidak berpisah darinya, ia justru ingin segera menghabisi L secepatnya agar identitasnya sebagai Kira tidak akan terancam lagi. Tapi ternyata ada sisi dalam diri Light yang merasa ucapan L itu sebagai sesuatu yang membuatnya berdebar.

'Demi Tuhan, apa yang terjadi padaku! Aku harus tenang dan mulai memikirkan cara lain.'

L memperhatikan reaksi Light yang tidak menjawab apa-apa dan ia memutuskan berjalan menuju meja, karena tangan mereka terborgol otomatis Light mengikuti ke arah L pergi. L mengambil sebuah kue di meja dan memakannya tapi ia langsung memberikan setengah kuenya kepada Light.

"Aku tidak ingin makanan manis."

"Begitukah? Kau seperti Misa-san saja."

"Aku memang tidak menyukai makanan manis, kau habiskan saja kuemu itu. Untuk apa memintaku memakan─"

Belum sempat Light menyelesaikan ucapannya ia terkejut ketika merasakan sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibirnya dan terasa sensasi makanan manis, ia terbelalak ketika melihat L mencium bibirnya dengan sengaja dan tidak lama melepaskan ciuman itu. Light merasa kesal karena L berani melakukan hal seperti itu dan si pelaku yang mencium Light itu hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Kurasa dengan cara tadi kau akan memakan kuenya, Light-kun."

"Berisik!"

"Bukankah kau akan menunjukkan kebahagiaan padaku?"

"Tapi bukan dengan cara seperti tadi."

"Kurasa ciuman tadi hanyalah permulaan, kuharap kau mengajariku lebih banyak lagi Light-kun."

"Ah, Ryuuzaki."

L langsung berjalan menuju kamar dan tentu Light mengikutinya karena borgol yang mengikat mereka, bahkan Light tidak ingin tahu apa yang L rencanakan. Semuanya hanya karena satu pertanyaan mengenai kebahagiaan dan berujung ke arah yang tidak tentu seperti ini. Jujur, Light ingin menghabis L saat ini juga apalagi pemuda itu menciumnya begitu saja. Siapa yang tidak kesal tiba-tiba dicium oleh orang lain seperti itu, apalagi seorang pemuda. Keduanya masuk ke dalam kamar milik Ryuuzaki yang benar-benar bersih dari kamera pengawas dan pintu kamar itu terkunci, entah apa yang mereka lakukan malam ini. Tidak ada yang tahu selain mereka.

**The End**

A/N: Hai, saya Yami-chan dan kembali menulis di fandom lama saya ini. Sudah lama tidak mampir dan ingin menulis disini karena ingin mengenang masa-masa di FDNI ini sekaligus membuat fic khusus untuk ulang tahun L juga diikutsertakan dalam L's Birthday Event. Memang telat satu hari tapi saya berusaha menulisnya di sela kesibukan akan tugas yang terlalu banyak. Lalu entah kenapa disini L terlihat lebih seme ya? Aku sendiri sampai bingung~ tapi sekarang tidak begitu mempermasalahkan siapa semenya. /uhuk

Padahal disini saya berniat mengambil prompt tema sweets, tapi tidak tahu apakah tersampaikan dengan baik dalam fic ini. Sekali lagi ingin mengucapkan ulang tahun untuk L. Lalu untuk semua yang menyempatkan diri membaca fic ini saya ucapkan terima kasih. Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya... ^^


End file.
